Love Is Easier Said Than Done
by proud-Potter-fan-forever
Summary: Lily and James. Head students. Not bothered with one another. But what happens when Lily moves next door to James? Will he change? Why had he pranked people all along? The answer will shock Lily. ( I am not that great at summaries. Read the story and tell
1. The other side of midnight

**Love is always easier said than done**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling, no matter how much I wish I were. If I owned the stuff I write then I'd be rich, strolling along the beaches of Hawaii, hand in hand with Daniel Radcliffe. Ahem…. You get the picture. **

**Anyways **

'**----'**

**Refers to thoughts. **

" **-----" **

**Refers to speech.**

**The Two Sides of a Mirror Part: I **

A boy of seventeen years of age woke up with a start as the alarm started ringing. He fumbled for his glasses along the bedside stand, finally found them and started looking for something else. He searched and searched but to no avail. He seemed to be waging a war with his room in order to find what he was looking for.

'Aha, found it at last ' thought James Potter as he took or rather excavated his wand from beneath a billion books and posters. He also managed to take a bottle of ice-cold water from the fridge and a cardboard box from the same place.

' Lumos ' he muttered under his breath and the wand lit up showing his way to a carpet that led to a door on one side of the room. ' There are certain advantages of being the minister's son I suppose ' thought James as he carefully crossed his room and opened the door to the other room.

James Potter was a seventeen-year-old handsome and most wanted boy of Hogwarts. He was around 6 foot tall. Girls wanted to date him and guys wanted to be him. He had beautiful hazel eyes that was full of warmth and reminded you of bittersweet nostalgias. He had raven black hair that simply refused to obey him and remained in a tangled mess that gave him a ' just-got-out-of-the-bed' look that all the girls adored. He was the unofficial ringleader of the Marauders – prank extraordinaire. James was also the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He stepped inside the other room and slowly made his way to the bed. He stood there and simply gazed at the person lying there and sweet memories flooded in him. He silently stood there thinking of all the fun they had together, all the trouble they got into for it, all the detentions they had gotten into… His flow of thoughts was interrupted as the person in the bed turned over. James quickly hid beneath the bed. Making sure that the person was asleep again, James quickly stood in front of him and grinned like a Cheshire cat, opened the bottle and poured the contents on Sirius's face.

Sirius Black was James's best friend and more like a brother. They were literally attached at the hip and one couldn't be seen without the company of the other. He was a little taller than James and had stormy gray eyes and black hair that fell to his forehead with elegance. He was also a Marauder and formulated all the plans. He was also one of the most eligible bachelors of Hogwarts. He was the beater in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

" Mother … this isn't the way to wake your son up " shouted Sirius as he woke up to find James Potter standing there grinning.

" Happy Birthday Sirius" said James

" You good for nothing friend of mine. I was just having a nice dream of kicking my dear mum out of my house when you so rudely poured water on me to wish me a happy birthday. Wait a minute. Yeah. It is my birthday today. Thank u James" said Sirius

" Yeah. Here blow the candles", said James as he unwrapped the box to find a cake with 17 candles on it.

Sirius blew the candles, cut the cake and went near James to give him the first piece. James opened his mouth eagerly but Sirius jammed the cake into James's mouth and ran shouting " Payback time"

James ran after him and finally caught up with him and finally what started, as a simple issue became a full-fledged food fight. At the end of it Sirius had pasta dripping on his hair, spaghetti on his shirt and to top it all ice cream on his face and hair. James looked no better with sauce dripping down his face, mashed potatoes on his hair and his shirt drenched with pumpkin juice. This was how Mrs. Potter found her son and his best friend (whom she also thought of as her son) at 2'o' clock in the night, when she came down to see what was causing the ruckus downstairs.

" James Henry Potter! Who do you think you are? Pouring Sauce all over and playing food fight like a silly three year old. And you, Sirius. You are going along with him. I am thoroughly disgusted with your … " her voice trailed of, as Mr. Potter came up from behind and emptied a jug of ice cold Pumpkin juice on her head.

" Couldn't resist it Elizabeth darling," said he.

" You. How dare u Henry?? Now you are going to see the side of Elizabeth no one has seen before" and she smashed a whole carton of eggs on his head.

" Let the fun begin", shouted Sirius and the food fight started again.

It went on for a long time and before anybody could realize it was 7'o' clock in the morning. A black owl that came swooping down to Sirius disrupted everything. Sirius's handsome features darkened in disgust as he realized whom the letter was from.

A black owl only belonged to the Noble and most ancient house of Black and once it came to Sirius, it surely meant no good news.

Sirius opened the howler.

" You no good son of mine", the voice that James recognized as Mrs. Black's screamed. Everything came to a standstill.

" How dare you associate yourself with people who dare besmirch the noble work of The Dark Lord. You are no longer a son of mine and you have no place in my heart or in my house. As you turn seventeen today, I thought it would be best of me to inform you that I am blasting your name from the family tapestry. So do not ever step into the noble house again."

Sirius writhed in anger, " How dare she. To insult me and kick me out is one thing but insult your family, James; I will not rest until I kill this woman who calls herself my mother. I am really sorry for the evil repute I have caused on you Mr. And Mrs. Potter. I truly am. If you please I will leave the house this very…"

Sirius stopped abruptly as James slapped him across his face.

" So honestly you think that just because of a small thing like this we would hate you? Tell me Sirius. Is that what you thought. I am disgusted Padfoot. Never again in your life should you occur a word about this." Said James.

" I am sorry James, I just never thought she would do something like this"

" It's Ok. Look our Hogwarts owls have arrived" said James and rushed forward to receive them.

" Dear Mr. Potter,

Your list of supplies for the term is listed below. … Blah…blah… We are also pleased to inform you that you are the Head Boy this year. Blah…. blah… The same usual nonsense Sirius and the only thing new is I am head boy. Wait a minute. Did I just say that? Padfoot old pal, I am head boy"

" My Prongsie boy is all grown up and is going to become head boy " said Sirius as he wiped a fake tear, all sadness forgotten.

" Time for a guys night Padfoot, owl Peter and Remus and tell them to apparate here the first thing today evening"

" Yes Mr. Head Boy " said Sirius and galloped off to find his owl, Devil.

Remus Lupin was the third member of the Marauders and had sandy brown hair and deep, blue eyes. He was the most sensible one among the group and found ways to rationalize the pranks to avoid trouble. Though he was not as popular as James or Sirius, he had his own share of admirers.

Peter was just there, a short chubby boy with watery blue eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it guys. Please review and tell me how it is. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. The other side of midnight part II

**Love is always easier said than done**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling, no matter how much I wish I were. If I owned the stuff I write then I'd be rich, strolling along the beaches of Hawaii, hand in hand with Daniel Radcliffe. Ahem…. You get the picture. **

**Anyways **

'**----' **

**Refers to thoughts. **

" **-----" **

**Refers to speech.**

The Two Sides of a Mirror Part: II 

Lily Evans woke up to a fine Saturday morning and as usual went jogging to the park. It was a part of her usual routine to jog for some time, then exercise.

Lily Evans was stunningly pretty but did not flaunt it. She had auburn hair that fell to her shoulders with a grace. She had a figure that many girls would have died for. She had a firm figure and was pretty short and petite, at about 5 foot 5 inches or so. But the most scintillating feature of Lily's was her eyes. She had almond shaped green eyes that shone like fire. It reflected her emotions very well.

Lily was also a model student and topped all her subjects. She was a bookworm too. She was one of the most wanted girls of Hogwarts. Every guy in Hogwarts wanted to date her. But she was beyond all that and was too busy to notice guys.

Her best friend was Samantha Watson. Samantha was around 5 foot 7 inches tall and had very athletic features. She had blue eyes and raven black hair that fell to her shoulders. She had Asian skin that made her look very wanted. Samantha was also a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Lily headed to her house for breakfast and started eating. The Hogwarts owl swooped down to her. She scanned the letter and jumped up and rushed to her parents.

" Mum, Dad, I am the Head Girl at Hogwarts"

" That's great honey", said her mum

" Keep it up sweetie", said her father

" Oh! The freak school has made Lily the head freak", commented Petunia.

Lily burst into tears and ran upstairs and called her friend Samantha.

" Hello, Sam. Its me Lily here"

" Hey Lils. What's up?"

" Well. Nothing much. I am head girl."

" Wow. That's great Lils. So why did you call? I know you didn't just call to tell me you were head girl"

" Well… Actually could I come and stay the rest of the summer holidays at your place?"

" Sure. Lils. I'll come and pick u up at 6. be ready"

" Bye"

" Bye"

" Mum, I am going to Sam's house for the rest of the summer."

" Lily, are you sure? "

" Yes mum"

" Ok darling. Take care"

" Yeah mum. Bye, Sam's here. I'll owl you once I get there."

" Bye dad"

" Bye sweetie"

" Bye petunia"

" Bye"

AN: Sorry it was short; I promise the future chapters would be longer. This story has just started. Please bear with me. I will make it more interesting soon.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

Please review.

Coming up next:

Guy's night out


	3. Guys Night Out

**Love is always easier said than done**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling, no matter how much I wish I were. If I owned the stuff I write then I'd be rich, strolling along the beaches of Hawaii, hand in hand with Daniel Radcliffe. Ahem…. You get the picture. **

Guys night out 

**One by one, Remus and Peter arrived at James's house.**

**They made their way up to James's room. They sat there in a circle around James's bed.**

" **So. Jamesy boy here is Head Boy and he gets to share a private dormitory with the Head Girl. God knows what he would be up to", said Sirius.**

" **I am not a pervert like you Sirius. I have not set sight on any girl and will not do so. I have an ideal girl in my mind and would not dare to date anyone who doesn't match this category"**

" **That makes our job easier to find a girl for you. What are these ideal characteristics?" demanded Remus.**

" **Well it may be stupid so don't laugh at me."**

" **Yeah Ok. Now shoot"**

"**1. She should not swoon over me."**

"**Oh God, That rules out 99 of the girls at Hogwarts" said Sirius and earned a slap on the head from Remus.**

" **Let him continue"**

" **2. She should be pretty but not like those dumb blondes from Hufflepuff. She should also be very brainy."**

" **Hmmmm…" said Sirius " That tightens the net even more. Continue"**

"**3. She should like me for who I am and not because I am popular or because of my riches"**

"**4. She should know how to cheer me up when I am in distress and also share my joys and sorrows."**

"**5. She should accept my time with you all and should not interfere in it"**

"**6. She should not be afraid of anything"**

" **Well that pretty much sums it all" finished James.**

**All the other three had the same look on their faces and all said in unison. " We know the right girl for you"**

" **Who?"**

" **Lily Evans"**

"**Yeah. I know that."James saidin a very low voice.**

**"James... Really??"**

**"I mean who? The book worm?"**

" **Yes her."**

" **No she would not match my traits."**

" **Actually prongs she matches every one of yours" said Remus who had been quite so far. " Try becoming her friend first and try to find out what she likes and what not. Then become closer to her. She can see the good side of everyone."  
**

**" As if I don't know about her." said James to himself before walking out of the room to get a drink of pumpkin juice.**

**Little did they know that on the other side of the window, in the neighboring house, there was a girl who was attentively listening to all that was happening.**

**Samantha was James's neighbor and she heard everything that James was saying. She knew immediately that what Remus had said was absolutely true. Lily was that kind of girl and would make a great pair with James. She also knew that Lily once had a crush on James but acted as if she hated him. She told everyone that she had gotten over it but no one seemed to believe her. So Lily lost her temper when anyone teased her about James.**

**Now Sam saw James head down for something. She poked her head out of the window and into James's.**

**" Hi Sirius, Remus, Peter"**

**" Ahhhhhhhh…. Samantha, what are you doing here? Came here to have a look at me?" asked Sirius.**

**Samantha blushed, as it was a well-known fact that Samantha had a crush on Sirius and vice versa. But both were too obstinate to accept it.**

" **Actually, I live next door and couldn't help overhearing what James was saying. I completely agree with you guys. Lily would be happy with James. She had a crush on him but later got over it. I don't believe that she got over it. So we could play matchmaker with these two. What do you all suggest?"**

" **Well… Seems like a plan to me. James used to act as if he hated Lily but inside I knew he liked her"**

" **Good news too, Lily is coming here right now. I am going to pick her up. So why don't all of you be good boys and somehow drag James downstairs in about an hour. I will meet you all with Lily in an hour."**

" **Aye Aye Captain" said Sirius**

**Samantha left there and drove to Lily's house to find Lily waiting for her. They immediately left.**

" **So Lils. You are Head Girl now. You are seventeen, girl. You need to spice up your life. Any plans for dating this year?"**

" **Not exactly Sam. I am not really interested you know. I am not pretty or anything like that. So I don't really expect anyone to like me."**

" **No more self sympathy Lils. I happen to know a person who is head over heels in love with you"**

" **Who???"**

" **James"**

" **James Potter? Marauder? Most eligible bachelor? Have a crush on me? That's not possible"**

" **Why not?"**

" **I am not pretty or good enough to be crush material for him"**

" **Lils. I am going to do you a huge favor and take you shopping"**

" **No…."**

" **Shut up and come"**

**Sam took Lily to the new mall and she bought Lily a whole new wardrobe (Sam was very rich) of shirts and tops and pants and skirts that fitted her perfectly and complimented her figure very well. Lily was never a person who was bothered about her looks and was very simple in school. Yet she was very pretty. She always wore loose and baggy clothes and sleeved shirts. So people did not really know the great figure she had underneath those clothes. She never even wore make up.**

' **James will surely notice her now' thought Sam.**

" **Now Lils, Lets head to the beauty salon over there and give you a nice makeover"**

**Much to Lily's objections Sam dragged her there and at last in about 15 minutes the make up was done.**

**Lily looked simply gorgeous. (Not that she looked bad before.) She had a slight shimmer done on her face, mild eye shadows, and a faint trace of a lip-gloss that one couldn't really notice but it was very subtle too. She did not need a blush as she herself was blushing like mad.**

**She was wearing a skirt that came to her knees, a top that just fit her correctly and a pair of strap around sandals.**

" **Anyways, I forgot to tell you something Lils", said Sam in an undertone**

" **What?"**

" **My house is the house next to James's "**

**AN: Do review and tell me what you feel about the story. The charcters start showing their true emotions soon enough. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	4. Surprises

**Love is always easier said than done**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling, no matter how much I wish I were. If I owned the stuff I write then I'd be rich, strolling along the beaches of Hawaii, hand in hand with Daniel Radcliffe. Ahem…. You get the picture. **

**Surprises:**

**"What", shrieked Lily. " Sam you never told me about this. Or else I would have never agreed to come."**

**" Relax Lil. Please, I found out only yesterday."**

**" Really!"**

**" Yeah. I would never lie to you about it Lily. After all he is your crush"**

**" Whaaaaaaatttttttttttttt. Sam I thought you knew me better. Umph… So much for a best friend."**

**" LOL. I know you too well Lily. It's ok. No use hiding it from me anymore. I know you like I know myself. This surely isn't hate. In my world, we call this unconsolidated love"**

**"Unconsolidated??? Is that even a proper word????"**

**"Don't distract me Lily. I know what you are unto!!"**

**" Well, Ok. Leave this topic, ok! I am getting really annoyed."**

**" But Lily…"**

**" No buts Sam. I said leave it."**

**" Humph… Ok"**

**" That's more like the Sam I thought was…"**

**But before Lily could complete her sentence, her cell phone started ringing and she hurriedly answered the call.**

**" Hello. Yes this is Lily speaking… What??? When?? Oh my god. I'll be there in a few minutes"**

**Lily's voice cracked as she spoke on the phone. Sam felt that something was wrong.**

**" What happened Lily?? Come on don't cry. What happened?"**

**" My parents…"**

**" What happened to your parents?"**

**" They were in a car accident. Their car skidded off the road and fell down a cliff. They are in the hospital right now. I am really sorry Sam. I must go ok. I am really scared."**

**Sam hugged Lily.**

**" Don't worry. Nothing will happen. I will drop you at the hospital"**

**" Thank you so much for being with me Sam."**

**" Anything for you Lily. Come on now. Let's hurry"**

**Sam drove over to the hospital. Lily literally jumped down from the car and ran.**

**Sam picked up her cell phone and rang Sirius's number.**

**" Hello"**

**" Sirius, it's me Sam. Listen, I don't think that Lily will be staying with us"**

**" Why Sam??? We have already made plans to play matchmaker. Why are you backing down the last minute?? This isn't right of you…"**

**" Are you finished Sirius?? Look, Lily's parents got into an accident. So I doubt if she will be staying in her own house let alone my house. I am in the hospital with her and she has just gone down to see her parents. So I just thought I should call you up and let you know. I get so much for a good friend. Humph…"**

**" Oh! I am truly and extremely very sorry. I really apologize. I should have kept my mouth shut. Take care of her. Are her parents serious??"**

**" I don't know as yet. I'll ring you up once I have news. Ok. I must go now. Don't tell James about this or anyone else for that matter. I don't think lily can handle it. Call you later. Bye"**

**" Bye Sam. Take care"**

**" Bye Sirius"**

**Sam hung up and went to the reception.**

**" Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Where can I find them?"**

**" They are the ones who had an accident right. Room number 234. 4th door to your right in the first floor. They are in the ICU."**

**" Thank you"**

**Sam rushed over and found Lily sitting in a corner seat hugging her and crying. Sam had never seen Lily in this state. Lily never cried in the open.**

**" Oh! Dear. Lily, what happened??"**

**" They are dead, Sam. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Where will I live?? "**

**" Oh goodness gracious Lily. Come on now. I know this is hard on you. But you can come and live with me. Don't you worry? I am and will always be there for you."**

**" Thank you so much Sam"**

**" Well now let's get going"**

**The next week passed in a blur. All Lily could remember was the funeral and Petunia's haughty behavior during the funeral.**

**Before they knew, it was time to go aboard the Hogwarts Express.**

**" By the way Sam, I never got to tell you. I am Head Girl this year."**

**" Wow, Lily. But do you know something?? James is head boy"**

**" What???????? How did the good for nothing loser get that position"**

**" Lily, mind your words. He is not a good for nothing fellow and definitely not a loser. You have not even talked to him properly for a day. You are too quick to judge people. Appearances can be deceptive. If only you knew why he pranked Snape and Malfoy, you will regret every word you said now."**

**" Why did he then???"**

**" I am not the person to tell you and it is not in my place to tell you also. When time comes, James will explain everything to you."**

**" If you say so. Ok fine. I need to go to the Head's Compartment. I will see you in a while."**

**AN:**

**I will update very soon if time permits. Please review and tell me how the story is and whether I should continue with it**

**I will try to bring in more emotion and some fluff in the coming chapters.**


	5. You sure have changed a lot'

**Love is always easier said than done**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling, no matter how much I wish I were. If I owned the stuff I write then I'd be rich, strolling along the beaches of Hawaii, hand in hand with Daniel Radcliffe. Ahem…. You get the picture. **

'**You sure have changed a lot…'**

**James tidied himself in the bathroom mirror. He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it up. Then he walked into the Head's compartment ready for the volcano to erupt; ready for Lily to shriek and run off in the opposite direction shouting that he had stolen Remus's badge and that she preferred Malfoy or Snape in his position. **

**He walked into the head's compartment to find it empty. He was very surprised to see that Lily was not yet here. She was usually very punctual. **

**He walked over to his seat and sat down lost in his own deep thoughts. How pretty Lily looked when she was with him. Deep down, he knew that Lily was the one for him. He had been in love with her ever since he had seen her. It just took a lot of pestering from the boys to make him realize that. That night with the guys was definitely worth it.**

' **Oh! Lily. Will you never understand why I prank Snape and Malfoy? Will you never appreciate my true love for you? Why do you hate me so much? Everything I do is for you.'**

**Just then the compartment door slid open and there stood Lily as pretty as ever. Her auburn eyes shining in delight that will soon be lost. He hair let loose that it bounced on her shoulders. She wore a tee and a skirt that came up to her knees. But there was something different about Lily this time. She was wearing make up ever so slightly and glasses. Her glasses were exactly like James and it suited her so much.**

" **Hi James"**

' **Oh my god! Did she actually greet me by my first name? Something is surely going on. I should keep my cool.'**

" **Oh hi Lily. How are you? Why didn't you come over to Sam's house? We were all really looking forward to have you there"**

' **Doesn't he know or is he asking for real.' She looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern over there.**

" **My parents died in a car crash James" The tears that were forming in her eyes threatened to leak out any time.**

" **Oh my god. Lily I am really sorry. I didn't know that. Sirius just told me that Sam called and said that you wouldn't be staying with us. He told me that she didn't tell the reason."**

" **It's ok James. They are gone now. I will be staying with Sam till I get a place of my own."**

" **My place is as good as yours" blurted out James.**

**Lily couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute with his face in such a pouty manner and his hair all messed up. How much she longed to ruffle it or run her hands through it.**

" **I don't think so James. Not for now. Maybe later."**

**This gave a feeling of hope to James.**

**The rest of the ride was uneventful. They gave orders to the prefects and decided their patrol timings. Then Lily sat in a corner reading a book and James was sleeping. His head kept dozing off and his glasses came off.**

**Lily saw him in that position and came over to him. She made him lie down properly and took his glasses off and kept them on he other side. Just as she was about to leave, James started moaning.**

" **Oh no. Not Lily. No. Take me instead. I wont let you take her till there is every bit of life in me. No…"**

**He screamed and woke up to see Lily sitting worriedly by his side and looking with concern in her eyes. **

"**James. Listen. Wake up. What's wrong??"**

"**Nothing Lily. It was just a nightmare"**

"**You were screaming my name and shouting for me to go away. Maybe I should just leave the compartment", said Lily and proceeded to get out of the compartment, when James came and caught her hand. **

" **I am sorry. I didn't mean to catch you like that. It's just that I had a dream of you, me and …"**

"**And what?? James. Come on now. Tell me about it. Telling your nightmares to someone makes you feel better"**

"**No, it's just that I don't want to irritate you again."**

"**No. It's ok. You can tell me about it."**

" **Well actually. We both were married and had a kid named Harry. Then one night Voldemort comes over to our house and tries to kill us. I shout to you to take Harry and run away, but you remain persistent that you will not leave my side and then once again I force to get out of there for Harry's sake. You rush upstairs and take Harry. Voldemort kills me by then and comes after you. This is all I can remember"**

"**Oh my god! James, I have had such dreams too, only that I never saw the face of my husband. It was just the voice I heard. Do you think it will come true??"**

"**Well, I don't think so, seeing that we both are not even friends let alone lovers or worse a married couple."**

"**James, you are being a bloody prat. I though you had matured over the holidays and look at what I get. I shouldn't have changed my mind about you" said lily and made to walk out of the door. Then all of a sudden, James grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. **

" **What do you mean by changing your mind, Lily? Do you like me now?"**

" **Yes I do James. I have liked you for a long time. But I guess I was being selfish with you all the time. I just wanted to know if you truly liked me. I understood your genuine affection for me long back during the holidays and I decided to give you a chance that you deserved."**

" **So Lily, will you go out with me?"**

" **Yes James. I will"**

**James took her face in his hands and cupped her cheek. Lily wrapped her hands around James's neck and stared in to the depths of James's eye. James leaned forward to kiss her. But Lily shook him away. **

**AN: Just a small cliffhanger. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I will try to update soon. I know the chapter is extremely short. But please bear with me. I assure you all that there are longer chapters coming up.**


	6. The reality behind the facade

**Love is always easier said than done**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling, no matter how much I wish I were. If I owned the stuff I write then I'd be rich, strolling along the beaches of Hawaii, hand in hand with Daniel Radcliffe. Ahem…. You get the picture. **

**The reason behind the façade **

**Lily pushed James away when he came to kiss her. James was very surprised and he visibly flinched.**

" **What, Am I that hateful Lily?"**

" **No James. It's not you. It's just that I haveneverkissedbefore", said Lily in a strangled whisper.**

" **What? I didn't quite catch you there Lily."**

"**I said that I have never kissed before"**

" **Oh really! I am your first kiss? Wow, today must be my lucky day"**

"**Ugh… James…" said Lily in a disgruntled manner.**

" **Don't worry Lily. I will teach you", said James and before Lily could realize it, his lips were on hers. Lily felt a jolt of electricity pass through her. If this was kissing, then she wondered why hadn't she done it before and Lily immediately regretted it.**

**James withdrew from the kiss.**

" **How was…" and he trailed off as Lily's lips were on his and her tongue was doing wonders. She slowly licked his lips asking permission to enter. He gladly allowed. She tasted of peppermint and he tasted of chocolate. James felt Lily's hands go around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist. They could no longer balance themselves and fell on the seat still kissing each other. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, panting due to the lack of air.**

"**That was the best kiss I've ever had", said James, " Are you sure you've never kissed before. Maybe you have been kissing me in your dreams and hence now you are like this." Lily hit him hard on the butt.**

"**Ouch! That hurt Lily. How dare you do this? Anyways what are we going to tell the others? From what I know I think Sirius, Remus and Samantha are involved in a plan to set us up. So do we break the news to them???"**

" **No. Not yet James. Let's see what they are unto. They want to play matchmaker, let them have it their way. It is just a hidden benefit for us. We can still continue our relationship in secret. But in front of them we act like good old Lily and James, always fighting and bickering. But don't worry. After all we have a common room all to ourselves."**

"**Why, you sneaky little prat. You had this planned, didn't you?"**

"**Yeah I did. Now let us get back to hating each other", said Lily before kissing him on the cheek one last time. **

**Meanwhile in the other compartment, Sam, Remus and Sirius were trying to devise a plan to get James and Lily together when they were interrupted by loud shrieks.**

" **No way Potter. You arrogant prat, how dare you try to do this to me?" shrieked Lily.**

" **It was a simple prank Evans, don't get your knickers in a twist."**

" **And to think Dumbledore made you head boy. I seriously must go talk to him. You are so abusing your authority."**

**Sam intervened before it could become a trademark Lily and James fight.**

"**What happened Lily?"**

" **HE just turned some poor unsuspecting first year's hair blue. The poor boy just came to ask for directions to the lady with the trolley."**

"**I changed it back, Evans. What is you problem, you ruddy little prefect?"**

"**Ruddy little prefect, how dare you?" shrieked Lily as she went to tackle James after pushing Sam out of the way. Remus and Sirius had to forcibly yank her away from James.**

" **Never knew that you knew kick boxing Lils", said Sirius and earned a hard slap on his head.**

"**Why am I the one always getting hit on the head?" exclaimed Sirius in fake agony.**

**---------**

**The head students continued bickering till they entered the carriage. What happened once they entered the carriage was an entirely different issue altogether.**

" **Oh my god. Lily you sure do pack a punch. It hurts", exclaimed James.**

" **I am really sorry James. But I had to be convincing or else they would suspect foul play. Does it really hurt that much? I am so sorry", said Lily as she gently kissed the place where she had punched him.**

"**If I get the same treatment every time you punch me, I don't mind getting a lot many more."**

" **Just shut up and kiss me, you moron", said Lily.**

" **Oh really? I am a moron now, aren't I Lily? Lets see what a moron can do", said Lily and tackled her on the seat and started tickling her mercilessly.**

"**Say, James Potter is a sex god, handsome hunk and downright my sex fantasy"**

"**Never… I won't… Alright… James Potter……… is …… a handsome hunk and… my sexual fantasy."**

" **That's better. Now, what do you say", said James.**

**But Lily had already plotted her revenge,**

**She got up from her seat and sat on James's lap and straddled him. She slowly started kissing his jaw line and started trailing kisses all along his neck. She started unbuttoning his shirt. James's pants were feeling uncomfortably tight and he was squirming under Lily's touch. This was exactly what Lily wanted. She got up and went back to her seat.**

"**Never knew, I turn you on so much. If I had I would have used it to my great pleasure", said Lily.**

"**Geez… So sensitive! I need to take a reaalllly cold shower when I get back. You vindictive minx! Wait till I get you all alone in our room. Let's see what you can do then."**

**Justthen the carriage stopped and Lily jumped down from the carrige sporting a look of mock hatred.**

"**Oh yeah. You want war, bring it on Potter, let's see who wins this time" said Lily **

**She saw Sam watching what she was saying and decided that Sam must have thought it was a usual fight. She didn't want Sam to know that she had seen her. So she went trotting towards the castle.**

**Sam watched this and thought that they had another fight and were now going to throw a prank fest on each other. She had to prevent it and to do that she first needed to tell Sirius and Remus. Thinking so, she ran to find them.**

"**If only she knew what was going inside the carriage", thought Lily as she waited to tell James what she had witnessed and of her further plans.**

**AN:**

**That was a short chapter. I know. I will update soon with longer and fluffier chapters. Meanwhile please review. Feel free to leave your comments. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	7. Matchmaking, you call it?

Love is always easier said than done

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling, no matter how much I wish I were. If I owned the stuff I write then I'd be rich, strolling along the beaches of Hawaii, hand in hand with Daniel Radcliffe. Ahem…. You get the picture.

**Matchmaking, you call it**??

Lily rushed to James, who was still standing near the carriage to tell him about the recent developments in Operation Matchmaking as they called it.

"Hey James", she greeted him kissing him full on the lips.

"Hmm… I could get used to this", said James as he deepened the kiss.

"James, something important to tell", said Lily as she hesitantly broke away from the kiss.

"Can't it wait", asked James with a puppy like face and pouting all the way.

"No it can't", retorted Lily, " Sam, Remus and Sirius are thinking that we are involved in a huge fight"

"Wow. Lily! That's going to make the headlines tomorrow in the Daily Prophet", replied James, apparently annoyed at Lily for breaking the kiss.

"Shut up you moron", said Lily

"Remember what happened last time when you said that Lily"

"Yeah Ok. Well, Sam saw me jump from the carriage shouting that you could do a prank fest on me if you wanted to. She is thinking that we had a real fight as we used to before and she has gone and told about it to your friends too"

"So what Lils??"

"Lils?? Where did that come from?"

"Just a nickname", shrugged James.

"Well ok. So we have to pretend that we were in a fight while entering the Great Hall James. I have an excellent idea", said Lily and whispered the idea in his ears.

"Cool. You don't mind me saying those?"

"Nah. I know you don't mean them."

" I will surely make it up to you when we are alone", said James and started nuzzling her neck.

"Well let's switch to fighting mode, Evans"

"Prepare to die, Potter"

Both of them entered the Great Hall, screaming their heads off.

"Potter, you arrogant jerk. How dare you accuse me of something like this? It is none of your bloody business. Why do you go poking your abnormally large nose into other's business?? What is it to you if I have a boyfriend or not?? Of course I have had a boyfriend before"

Lily was flushed with anger and her hair was windblown. She seemed to be really upset and angry at the same time.

Sam heard this and snorted into her pudding.

" What????" Lily bellowed at Sam, " You think it is funny don't you Sam??"

"No, I just choked on my juice"

"You weren't even drinking juice Sam"

"See for yourself, Evans. Even your friends don't stick up to you. I am telling you. You've never had a boyfriend before. That's why you are so uptight and so…"

"So what Potter??" retorted Lily very angrily

"So prissy, Evans" retorted James with equal vehemence.

"Prissy?? You think I am prissy, Potter?? Just because I don't go sleeping around with every boy here doesn't mean I am prissy, you better mind your tongue, you conceited, arrogant, big headed toe rag", screamed Lily.

By now half the Great Hall was staring at them.

" Go on Lily. Half the people in China haven't heard it yet" prompted Sirius earning a hard smack on his head.

"Why am I always getting beaten up?"

" Wow. You sure have referred to the dictionary a lot over the summer to find such appropriate words to describe me, Evans. Sure you don't fancy me??"

"Ugh… you are absolutely infuriating", shouted Lily and returned to sit near Sam, when James came and plopped next to her.

"Look here one and all. Little Miss Perfect has learnt so many big words. I am so proud of my Lilykins", said James in a mock baby voice pretending to wipe fake tears from his eyes.

"You are so…" started Lily but her words were drowned by the sorting ceremony. But Sam could've sworn she heard Lily mutter something about a very good act under her breath.

At last the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Good evening to one and all. Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. May I now introduce to your Head students James and Lily Potter…sorry…James Potter and Lily Evans? I request the head students to come up here. The rest of you may tuck in"

As the food appeared on the table, James and Lily made their way to Dumbledore, James walking as usual with his head held high and Lily following him blushing like a beetroot regarding Dumbledore's mistake. Everyone in the Great Hall watched them go upto Dumbledore eagerly anticipating a second round of the famous Potter-Evans fight. Meanwhile, Sam, Remus and Sirius were busy plotting their matchmaking schemes that they failed to hear Dumbledore's mistake or see Lily blush.

" I sincerely hope that you two will set aside your differences and co-operate in your head duties. You share your common room and both of you have the privilege of your own dormitories which I hope wont be put to misuse", he added looking at James.

"We wont sir", replied James and Lily in unison

"Good. Your common room is behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor on the third floor. You may choose the password yourself. Good Night"

"Good Night professor"

"Albus, do you think it was a wise idea to appoint them as head students? They have quite a reputation you know?"

"There's more to them than that meets the eyes, Minerva, " replied Dumbledore.

AN:

Well that's all for now. What will James and Lily name their passwords?? Next chapter will be longer than this and fluffier. I am really sorry about the shortness about the story. It has been a hectic job to update. I had my exams. It has finished at last. So I assure longer chapters from now on.


End file.
